Sleeping Donna
by kevin the bird
Summary: "Are you tired, sweetheart?" Kitty asked as she moved a strand of hair out of Donna's face. "Not really," she said, resisting the urge to yawn. Kitty giggled softly and planted a kiss on Donna's head. "It's okay, sweetie, you can go to sleep," she said soothingly.


A night in the Foreman house where both Eric and Laurie where at a friend's house was a rare occasion; Eric was off at Michael Kelso's house and Laurie was off at one of her friend's house. Both Kitty and Red where happy to have a night on their own, until the Pinciotti's asked them to watch Donna, telling them they had been their last resort. Kitty, being the nice person she was, agreed, much to Red's annoyance. He was looking forward to having his wife all to himself with no distractions. Kitty just rolled her eyes. She told him they looked desperate and he just stayed quiet, knowing it was better to say nothing.

When it was time for Donna to be dropped off, Kitty walked into the kitchen. Right as she started to get a glass of water, Bob and Midge knocked on the sliding glass door and let themselves.

"Hi, Kitty," Midge said in her distinctive voice. She had Donna in her arms, already in her pajamas. Bob followed close behind with Donna's bag. Kitty looked at the family of three and smiled.

"Hello," she said as Midge set her daughter down on the ground. Bob placed the bag on the counter. "Hi, sweetie," she added to Donna, who walked further into the kitchen. She had been to the Foreman's house a countless amount of times, so she was comfortable roaming around.

"Thank you again, Kitty," Bob said as he placed a hand on Midge's shoulder. Kitty smiled at Bob. Without any hesitation, he asked his wife, "You ready, Midgy?" Midge nodded her head and the both of them exited the house, leaving their daughter with Kitty. Donna watched as the two of them left. They had told her she would be spending the night at the Foreman's house and that Eric wouldn't be there, so she was comfortable with the idea of being alone with the Foreman parents.

"Do you want to go watch TV with Red, sweetheart?" Kitty asked after a few seconds of watching the redheaded girl standing in her kitchen. Donna nodded her head and Kitty picked her up, grabbing her bag as well. She walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where Red was watching TV. Red looked over at the two of them and went back to watching the TV. Kitty walked over to where he was sitting and plopped Donna down next to her husband, putting her bag on the chair.

"I'm going to get a few things from the kitchen, I'll be right back," she said as she turned back around and walked into the kitchen. Donna just sat where she had been placed on the couch, watching what was on the TV. Red looked down at her and noticed she was scooting closer to him to get more heat. Eric, Laurie and Kitty where always cold in the house so he figured she was also cold. He thought the temperature in the house was just fine, but they where all considerably smaller than he was.

"Are you cold, honey?" he asked as he moved his arm from where it was resting on the back of the couch and let it slide around Donna's small frame. She nodded her in agreement and Red immediately grabbed the blanket that was resting on the back of the couch. "Lets get you wrapped up, then," he said as he picked Donna up and placed her on his lap, wrapping her in the blanket nice and snug. He usually didn't let it show in front of other people, but he really did like kids. He even tried as hard as he could not to show too much emotion towards his own kids in front of Kitty. He wanted to keep his tough guy image and even though he usually complained about Eric's friends, he had a soft spot for them too, especially little Donna Pinciotti. Red placed her back down on the couch and she snuggled into his side without hesitation. Red usually scared her. He always looked so mad and his voice was so deep that it invoked a certain fear in her, especially when it was raised. But he had showed her a softer side of himself and she was becoming tired, so she cuddled into him, happy for the extra warmth. Right then, Kitty walked in and when she noticed that Donna was wrapped in a blanket, cuddled into her husband, her heart melted. She smiled widely and Red looked over at her, wondering what was taking her so long to walk over to them. He just shrugged when he realized she was looking at him and Donna cuddling. She walked over to the couch and sat down, placing a bowl of popcorn on the extra space of the couch in front of Donna so everyone could get some. Red put a hand into the bowl and grabbed some, immediately popping some kernels into his mouth. Donna looked up at Kitty and smiled when she felt the weight difference in the couch. Kitty smiled back at the five-year-old and moved around on the couch so her legs where stretched out, placing her feet on the coffee table. The two parents and Donna both watched TV for a few minutes as Red and Kitty finished the popcorn, Donna nearing sleep. When Red took the last handful of popcorn, he moved the bowl to the table and ate what was in his hand. When the bowl was out of Donna's way to cuddle with Kitty, she moved around on the couch so her head was resting in the crook of Kitty's shoulder. Kitty looked at Donna when she felt a head against her shoulder and smiled, wrapping her arm around the tiny body that was snuggled into hers.

"Are you tired, sweetheart?" she asked as she moved a strand of hair out of Donna's face..

"Not really," she said, resisting the urge to yawn. Kitty giggled softly and planted a kiss on Donna's head.

"It's okay, sweetie, you can go to sleep," she said soothingly. Red looked over at his wife and smiled. He loved watching her with kids. It suited her to be a mother. He let his hand wonder to Kitty's, who had placed it against Donna's back. Kitty intertwined her fingers with Red's. She looked over at him and smiled. He leaned into her and kissed her lips lovingly. The two of them then watched the rest of their program, Donna having fallen asleep in Kitty's warm embrace only a few minutes earlier. When it finished, Kitty wrapped her arms softly around the sleeping Donna and picked her up, taking her up the stairs and putting her in Eric's bed, not waking her up the entire time. She turned the light off and went into the room she shared with Red and the two of them happily fell asleep.

**a/n: **holy rushed ending. It's 11:30 at night and I'm super tired, so this is the best ending you'll get.


End file.
